Iruka-Sensei
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: In which Mizuki kills Iruka. Two-Shot.


**Iruka-Sensei**

**By: **TheDeadGirlRisen

**Beta'ed by: **_N/A_

* * *

**Author Notes: **In which Mizuki kills Iruka. Two-Shot.

**Warning: **Death.

**Word Count: **2053

**Date Written:** 10/3-10/4

**Date Posted: **10/4

* * *

"_In time we hate that which we often fear."_

~ William Shakespeare

* * *

**Part One**

* * *

Naruto fidgeted as he practiced the kage bunshin jutsu, he needed it to pass… he just had to succeed in this make-up exam. Hours passed with him practicing and he managed to produce the shadow clone reliably. He continued to practice until the bushes rustled and Naruto looked up surprised, "Iruka-sensei! I didn't think you would find me so soon! I did it though I passed the secret test!" He exclaimed loudly, a foxy grin spreading across his face as he waited to hear how proud Iruka would be of him.

"Secret test?" Iruka questioned with a small frown as Naruto rolled the scroll up preparing to hand it over to his favorite teacher.

"Yeah! Mizuki-sensei said if I stole the forbidden scroll I could graduate!" Naruto told his favorite teacher as he gave a nod and his grin widened. Iruka's eyes narrowed a look of confusion being replaced with suspicion as Mizuki jumped down.

"Yes, all you have to do is hand over the scroll and you pass," Mizuki said with an encouraging grin.

He was about to hand over the scroll so he could pass and become a ninja and then become Hokage when Iruka shouted, "No don't!" Startling him as he looked at Iruka's face and noticed that Iruka was staring at Mizuki in anger a look of hurt in his eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked hesitantly looking between the two of them as he nervously took a step back.

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll! It contains forbidden Jutsu, that could put this village in grave danger. Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself, for his own power."

"Iruka is just trying to scare you, because he doesn't want you to have the scroll," Mizuki spoke his words confident.

Naruto looked between the two, scared of who was telling the truth and who was lying. "Don't let Mizuki trick you Naruto, he's lying," Iruka said giving him a small smile.

Mizuki snickered an amused look in his eyes, "You call me a liar? That's a bit hypocritical considering you and the rest of the village have been lying to Naruto his entire life. Since the decree 12 years ago…"

"W-what? What decree?"

"Stop! It's forbidden!" Iruka shouted and tried to attack Mizuki who blocked him with one of his giant Fuma Shuriken, cutting a gash through Iruka's chunin vest.

"See, even now Iruka is trying to hide it from you.. The decree… the decree that no one was to tell you that the Nine-tailed fox is inside you!" Mizuki smirked as he looked at the shocked expression on Naruto's face. "The biju that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body. _You are the Kyuubi." _

That just couldn't be true, he couldn't be the Kyuubi! It.. it wasn't possible? Was it?

"They have been hiding this from you your whole life… haven't you ever thought how odd they treated you. How they scorned you, hated you just for being alive. You were less than the dirt beneath their feet."

"No…" Naruto whispered in a wobbling voice, denying what was being said. "No… No. No! NO!" He shouted over and over again getting louder before falling silent as he heard Iruka whisper his name, looking at him with worried eyes.

"That's why you'll never be accepted in this village. Even your beloved Sensei hates your guts!" As he shouted this he grabbed another giant shuriken and threw it, "Die! Demon!"

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted throwing himself over Naruto knocking him to the ground.

After his initial daze he looked up to see Iruka over him protectively with the Fuma Shuriken sticking out of his back. Embedded deep into Iruka's vest. "W-why?" Naruto questioned, not understanding just what exactly was going on. Iruka had taken the Shuriken ment for him… had protected him and gotten injured for him.

"Because we're the same. When I lost my parents, no one seemed to care. They didn't have time for me. They just forgot I was there. My grades dropped. I became the class clown. I just wanted them to see me... And know my name. My school wasn't good enough to get the attention, so I did crazy things And then I had to pay for it. It was hard. I know that's how you feel, Naruto. You feel lonely and it hurts inside. And I could've been there for you more. I let you down. I'm sorry. No one should have to suffer that much. No one should be alone like that…" Iruka said looking at him with caring brown eyes.

He couldn't sense any lies, those eyes… they shared his experience. Iruka truly understood him… but… Mizuki… he said that Naruto was the Kyuubi…

"Did you know… the Kyuubi killed Iruka's parents… and that beast is inside you… Iruka would say anything to prevent you from getting the power inside the scroll…"

Naruto quickly escaped out from underneath Iruka and dashed off, he couldn't take hearing anymore, he didn't know what was going on. Was Mizuki right? Was Iruka lying?

Or was Mizuki lying?

After he had gotten away he climbed up a tree and sat down panting trying to catch his breath. Swiping and arm over his face he tried to remove the tears as he sniffled. A commotion below caused him to see Iruka chasing after himself, though they quickly revealed to be Mizuki and Iruka.

"You're a fool," Mizuki spat. "Why are you protecting that _freak_. He's the one who wiped out your family!"

"I don't care what you say, you're not getting your traitorous hands on that scroll!"

"As if you could stop me, don't you get it? Naruto is like me."

Iruka narrowed his eyes at that, "How's that?"

"He wants the scroll for his own power, and his own vengeance. That's how beasts are. He'll pour all his rage into the scroll and destroy everything."

"You're right…" Iruka spoke with a small nod.

Naruto gasped in shock his heart hammering away, '_It's true… Iruka-Sensei thinks I'm some beast… a freak…'_

"That's how beasts are, but! That's not who Naruto is!" Iruka exclaimed glaring at Mizuki. Naruto gaped dumbfounded. "He is nothing like that! Naruto is one of a kind. He works hard… puts his whole heart into it. Sure he messes up sometimes, and everyone jumps on him... but his suffering only makes him stronger. That's what separates him from being a beast. So you're wrong. He's nothing like the Kyuubi. He's Naruto Uzumaki, of the village hidden in the leaves!" Iruka declared and Naruto cried as he heard Iruka defend him.

"Hmpf, so pathetic that you were actually charmed by that beast. I was going to save you for later, but I changed my mind," Mizuki snarled running towards Iruka.

Naruto was frozen in shock and horror as Mizuki charged at Iruka, the man who had just defended him and stabs him with the Fuma Shuriken in the stomach digging the weapon in deeply before yanking it to the left with all his strength ripping through the vest, skin, and muscle like a knife through butter.

Blood spurted out and Iruka stumbled backwards a couple steps before collapsing.

"No!" Naruto shouted anger boiling within him as he saw Iruka lying on the ground. He jumped down sobbing as he went towards Iruka's body. "Iruka-Sensei!" He shouted trying to find some sort of response.

There was nothing.

Red encroached on his vision as his anger, stress and emotions reached a breaking point. He turned to glare at Mizuki who gasped, a sudden look of fear coming into his eyes. "**You… I'll kill you!**" He snarled his voice sounding deeper as it came out.

He lept towards Mizuki wanting nothing more than to tear him apart limb from limb. He could feel chakra swirling around him lashing out and striking at Mizuki. The chunin glared and pulled out a couple kunai and they clashed against each other. Blood flying as they each cut each other. Naruto with nails and Mizuki with kunai.

Suddenly pain blossomed across his face and he howled in pain. "Ha! Now your disfigured just like your precious _Sensei!_" Mizuki spat with a sneer as he tried to press his attack.

A red tail of chakra stabbed at the charging chunin piercing at his throat and Naruto snarled in pain and anger as he clawed at Mizuki drawing blood and leaving bright red blistering skin.

Eventually Mizuki stopped moving and was on the ground, an unrecognizable mess. Naruto collapsed exhausted as his anger faded away. He stared in horror at the bloody mess before the shock overcame him and he passed out.

* * *

He woke up in the hospital, looking around he saw two ANBU in his room. He stayed quiet unsure. Memories played in his mind of him killing Mizuki over and over again. The red chakra that had bubbled around his skin. The anger and rage.

The Hokage came in and started talking, explaining everything in a clear manner. That he was a Jinchuuriki, a container for the Kyuubi. That Iruka had cared for him. That Mizuki had died. That he had drawn on the Kyuubi's power that night.

Yesterday had been the worst day of his life, and even the Hokage telling him that since he had learned the Kage Bunshin he could pass didn't brighten his day. It felt bitter, hollow.

Now here he was stuck under watch of two Anbu at all times, and that he shouldn't leave his house unless absolutely necessary.

He didn't want to be out in the village anyways.

On his short walk back from the hospital villagers had seen him and scuttled out of his way. Fear in their eyes. A few women even gave small screechs in fear as they flinched away.

_The boy used it's chakra…_

_He killed his teachers._

_It became a ninja._

Fearful whispers reached him, causing Naruto to shrink into himself.

Days passed and he was forced to stay in his apartment, leaving only brought him agony as the villagers stared at him with fear and hate. "Naruto. You are to report to the academy to join your team."

Naruto nodded to the Anbu and made his way out sticking to the back streets as much as possible and scurrying as fast as he could towards the academy.

Standing in front of his classmates was worse.

They knew him, surely they didn't believe that he had killed Iruka and Mizuki just because they failed him? They didn't believe him to be a monster or freak did they?

Staring at the eyes of his classmates he saw the fear in them. They scooted away when he passed by them, none willing to sit by him. There was not a word spoken.

Then there was a scoff. Naruto glanced over to the one person he hadn't dared to look at yet. Sasuke. He didn't know what would happen if his rival had looked at him with such a look. "Dobe," Sasuke said in his typical voice his hands folded in front of his face.

"Teme," Naruto responded back out of habit, before rushing over and sitting next to the boy as Sasuke nodded to the seat next to him.

"Idiots, how could they believe you of all people could kill Mizuki and Iruka," Sasuke snorted.

Naruto knew Sasuke was only saying it because the boy thought he was weak. That was okay. At least Sasuke didn't think of him as a monster.

Shouts came across the hall and Ino and Sakura entered shoving each other to try and sit next to Sasuke. They came to a still though as they saw Naruto. The two glanced at each other suddenly subdued and they went to find seats elsewhere. Away from Naruto.

There was a stifling silence that filled the room as they waited for someone to show up and read them their teams. A Chunin eventually came in a scroll in his hands, he looked around the room and then narrowed his eyes as he saw Naruto.

With a quick efficiency he read of the teams.

"Team Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki."

After the rest of the teams were announced the Jounins appeared with a poof of smoke and called out their team numbers. Soon only the three members of team seven remained. Waiting for their sensei in a silence. Sakura shooting fearful glances at Naruto who continued to sit next to Sasuke. The only one not looking at him in fear or hatred.

Hours passed in this manner, none of them speaking or saying anything. Then finally a poof of smoke, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Meet me on the roof."

* * *

**A/n: **Well I hope you enjoyed, this idea was given to me by Viate to write. There will be a second part to this that I will hopefully write soon.


End file.
